If you have something special, never let it go
by sexiibrowneyes2
Summary: this story is about true love. This story will make you emotional. YOu can easily lose the one you love, just like the character in this story did Kaylee . Thanks for helping me Ladie J . I hope you enjoy this as I much as I did.
1. Chapter 1

I held on fast. Tight. Strong. Unfortunately, not for long. I was on a hill, laying on the dirt road, gripping my boyfriend's hand. Jonas said calmly, "Don't worry Kaylee. Now pull me up. Go real slow."

I nodded, tears blurring my acute vision. I kissed Jonas hand and gulped nervously,

"Baby, I can't do it. I'm sorry, please please forgive me." Jonas stared at me, his green eyes wide with surprise. "What? What do you mean?" Jonas stammered frightened.

I surveyed our surroundings, looking for some support. Then I gazed down at our hands, biting my lip. Jonas and I were jogging, then suddenly he fell off the hill. I caught his hand just in time, but he was dangling from the hill nevertheless. "You're too heavy. I can't hold on for much longer." I gasped. He sighed painfully, "Let me go Kaylee. I never knew you were the kind of person to give up." I replied defensively, "I don't give up easily. I never gave up on you."

He reached up with his other hand, pushing a strand of red hair out of my face. Jonas said uneasily, "I love you. If I live to see tomorrow, I'll still love you. I'll love you, even when you think I don't. Remember me always."

I said tearfully, "Jonas, it's not time to say good-bye. We'll get through this. Tomorrow we'll laugh at how silly this is. Don't say good-bye." He winked at me knowingly, "I'm serious Kaylee. I don't have any more time for laughter or tears. Just let me go. Don't make this any more difficult than what it has to be."

I sobbed uncontrollably, "I love you baby. I didn't get the chance to tell you, but I'm pregnant with your baby." Jonas sucked in his breath excitedly, "How long has it been? At least you'll have something to remember me by. Actually it'll be a someone." I smiled softly, "3 months. Nobody else knows. You'll live to see your baby. You'll be a great daddy." Jonas shook his head sadly, "You'll be a great mommy. Don't let this baby stop you from pursuing your dreams, your educational purpose. Promise me that you'll go to college and be what you wanna be. Promise me that you'll love this baby, no matter what anyone says." I stated strongly, "I promise. You were always a brave, caring person. I'm glad I found the chance to find my first true love. I love you, Jonas King. Good-bye."

Jonas kissed my lips gently, "I knew you'd have the courage to say good-bye first. I loved you since I first laid eyes on you. Give the baby my love. I love you, Kaylee O'brien. Good-bye."

I screamed as Jonas released his hand, falling 100 feet to the ground. Within seconds I heard a sickening crack. I looked down and saw a sight most forbidding. Jonas laying on the gorund dead, his neck broken at a 90 degree angle. Blood surrounded the ground on which his corpse lay. I turned away, my whole body shaking. I threw up on the side of the hill, the strong acid burning my throat. I took out my cellphone and dialed 911. "911? This is an emergency." I said, running my hands through my hair. "Yes? Explain yourself miss and your current location." The operator's deep voice soothed.

"I'm located at the hill on Blackman road. My boyfriend and I were jogging then he slipped, dangling on the side of the hill. I caught him, but I couldn't hold on. He let go." I cried truthfully. "Miss, relax now. Help is on the way. What is your name? If you have a compass, read me the direction." He ordered simply. "I'm Kaylee. I'm on the south side of the hill, near the dirt bike pit." I responded openly. "OK, Kaylee. Are you hurt? Do you feel dizzy or physically exhausted? Describe your physical condition." He demanded pursuingly. "I'm hurt, but it's something you can't fix. Also, I'm 3 months pregnant." I said quietly. He sighed softly, "I'm sorry Kaylee. What can't I fix?" I stated coolly, "My heart." Then I hung up. Ten minutes later help arrived. I was sitting beside Jonas dead body, cradling his hand in my lap. A female officer had to pull me away casually saying, "Kaylee, you must let go. It will be alright." I snapped back, "I can't let go. Once you have something special you never let it go."


	2. Chapter 2

The female cop said persistently, "Come on. You need help."

I stated coldly, "Give me a minute to say good-bye to him." She shrugged off muttering, "Whatever." I kissed Jonas hand then put it on my stomach, "That's our baby. Feel it? It's ours and nobody can take it away from us. I won't let them. The baby is part of us. I love you Jonas. I promise. I promise. I promise." I let him go and walked away, but before i did i took the chain that was around his neck, putting it around mine instead. I let the female cop and her partner handcuff me in the backseat. They took my cellphone and called my parents and Jonas mom. My parents and Mrs. King agreed to meet me at Foolsville, New Jersey police station. I gazed out the window, longing for Jonas sweet touch.

I remember what Jonas used to say, 'Live everyday as if it was your last'. Now as I sit in the backseat of a cop car, probably classified as a juvenile delinquent, I question myself. Did I live this day as if it was his last? Did I treat him as if he was a king and I his rightful queen? So many questions jumbled in my mind, but I couldn't answer them. I knew the answers though. It's similar to taking a test in class when you're nervous. You suddenly blank out, forgetting the answers you were taught(or particularly given).

A rough hand shakes me, pulling me out of the car and onto my feet. The female officer shifts from foot to foot uneasily, a single teardrop running down her cheek. Her partner Officer Burns turns around hastily, "Regina, go inside and freshen up. We have our night shift coming up." He urged, giving her a slight push. Before Officer Regina left, she hugged me fiercely. She whispered shakily, "I'll be attending your trial. I'll do everything that I can possibly do to help you. I know you're innocent." I breathed in sharply, "How do you know that I am innocent? Most of the authorities claim me as being guilty?" Officer Regina replied, tilting my chin upward, "Those beautiful brown eyes of yours reveal everything. They're as clear as a shop glass window. You can look inside of them and everything is reflected. Even the items that are unseemingly unclear."

Then she disappeared, taking the air of suspense with her. I stood uncomfortably, watching as Officer Regina entered the police station, talking to a portly-figured lady at the information desk. Officer Burns hustled me along grunting, "Step up lively, young miss. A group of real nice officals are going to corss-examine you." I rolled my eyes, speaking sarcastically, "Oh boy, I'm so excited." He snapped, "Enough sassiness! Damn, I don't know how your parents control you. They need to put a tight leash on you." I retorted smartly, "Leashes are for dogs. Are you classifying me as a dog, sir?" Officer Burns face turned red with rage and he barked, "Shut up!"

Half an hour later I sat in a fold-up chair at a sturdy wooden table. I was enclosed in a small white room with two detectives and a video camera in the corner. Both of the detectives were females. Their names are Arlene and Molly. Arlene is direct and knowledgable. Molly is quiet and cruel. The questioning began. "How did you become acquainted with Jonas King?" Arlene asked. I replied honestly, "We were neighbors." Molly scribbled something down on a notepad. "Of course you were. Why did you two go alone into the hills?" She pursued. I gasped surprised, "Why not?" Molly snapped, "You don't get to ask us questions. It's visa versa."

I sighed exasperated, "We wanted to have a romantic day together. I had something important to tell him." Molly scribbled furiously. Arlene arched her eyebrows inquistively, "ok, ok. What was so important?" She tapped her foot. "That's none of your business." I retorted smartly. Molly said, "If you don't answer our questions then we'll have officer Burns ask them for us." I sucked in my breath quickly, "I told Jonas that I am 3 months pregnant." Molly stopped writing and lectured me senselessly, "What are doing pregnant at 16 years old? Your damn life is ruined now. What the hell are you going to do? Is this baby even Jonas?"

I stood up quickly and slapped Molly across the face, "Yes the baby is Jonas. This baby was made out of love. My life will be put on hold for this baby." Arlene pushed past me and attended to Molly. I opened the door and stormed out, ignoring Arlene's desperate cries. Tears ran down my cheeks, sorrow filling my heart. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

I dropped on my knees, burying my face in my hands. A strong hand pulled me up and handed me a tissue. "Wipe your face. We have things to discuss." Mrs. King ordered. My parents were right behind her, as curious as ever. Mrs. King pulled me along and I could tell that she was emotionally upset. Normally her black mascara was applied perfectly, but now it was streaked down her face. Her green eyes were puffy and swollen, but she kept a tight face. She guided me to an empty hallway and enclosed us inside a tiny conference room. She sat down in an office chair, her crossed business-like. My parents sat beside me, giving me questioning looks.

"Kaylee, you're the only person who was with my son when he died. I need you to tell me everything. Leave nothing out." Mrs. King explained slowly. I nodded quickly. I began, "Jonas and I agreed that we would have a romantic day together in the hills. We packed a picnic basket and whatever else we needed. I suggested that we go to the hills because I had something important to tell Jonas. One moment we were jogging near the edge, then Jonas tripped. He fell off the hill, but I caught him. I told him that I couldn't hold him up for much longer. He told me to let him go, but I couldn't. One moment I'm telling him I'm pregnant with his baby and the next we're telling eachother 'good-bye'. Then he let go."

My mother started to sob hysterically. My father pounded his fist on the table, "What the fuck! You're pregnant! Didn't we teach you anything? What the fuck!" Anger surged through me as I snapped back, "I loved Jonas and he loved me. We thought about having a baby. We used protection our first time and that was it." My mother mumbled, "What are you going to do with this baby? Are you srue that you're really pregnant?" I replied softly, "I'm going to keep the baby. I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I went to the doctors and they classified me as a teenage mother-to-be." My father drummed his fingers on the table impatiently, "This is what's going to happen. You're going to get your ass a part-time job. If you don't, you won't be living at home. You will finish highschool. What you do after highschool is your business. Don't bring me home no more fucking babies." I screamed angrily, "This is the only fucking baby I'll bring home! I made the decision to get pregnant and if I wanna get pregnant again that's also my decision." My father roared back, "Who the hell do you think you are? Don't curse at me! I helped bring you into this world and I'll take you out of it!" I stormed back, "I am Kaylee Armilla O'brien. I know who I am."

Mrs. King held up her hand, hoping to silence another outburst. "Excuse me. I have something to say if you please. I agree with Kaylee to have this baby. I will support her emotionally and finanically. I believe we should get Kaylee released from the police station's custody and go home." Mrs. King suggested with a toss of her black hair. I bit my lip, holding back the tears, "Thank you Mrs. King. Jonas would've been proud of you." Mrs. king reached across the table and took my hand, patting it gently, "If you ever need me don't be afraid to pick up the phone. Kaylee, please don't call me Mrs. King. I consider you my daughter-in-law. Please call me Candice, or Candy. Whatever suits you best." I nodded, tears appearing in my eyes. We walked to the information desk and I was released. They would send me an enevelope in the mail concerning my court date. My mom and dad were silent on the way home. I listened to my i-pod, tears running down my cheeks as I listened to 'When you're gone' by Avril Lavigne.

As soon as we arrived home I rushed inside and dashed into my bedroom. There was a picture of Jonas & I on my bedside table. The picture was taken on Christmas, when Jonas came over my house to receive his present. I remember what he smelled like. He smelled like oranges with a hint of lemon. Aww.


End file.
